Glitter In Vegas
by Ameliapoand
Summary: AU - Matt Smith and Arthur Darvill travel to Vegas in celebration of Matt's upcoming wedding to Daisy Lowe. After hitting a strip club, Matt recognizes one of the dancers to be Karen Gillan - his childhood friend and high school sweetheart. After a more than awkward reunion, Karen takes Matt into a VIP room to… catch up. A Smillan oneshot!


"Are you _sure_ about this, Arthur?"

Arthur grinned widely in response, not even bothering to catch Matt's worried expression.

"As sure as I'll ever be, mate."

"I don't know..."

Sighing loudly, Arthur folded his arms and finally turned towards his friend so that he could shoot him a nasty glare.

"Listen, if you don't want to do this then you can go back to hotel and order paper-view or something. I'll be here – enjoying the ladies and soaking up the atmosphere."

Matt snorted and ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Oh yeah, like you're such a _charmer_."

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Arthur nearly whined. "We're here to celebrate your _wedding_! Pull yourself together and take this." He stepped forward and quickly shoved a wad of cash into Matt's hand. "Go have fun for like... _once_."

Matt's eyes narrowed slightly at the implication in Arthur's words. Clenching the money together, he tried to drown out the loud music surrounding them.

"What does _that_ mean?"

"Oh, come _on_. We both know that after the wedding, your social life will be over. Over as in dead. That's it. You're done. Ka-put."

"_What_? No it won't be."

"Matt, you're marrying _Daisy Lowe_. She is the definition of high maintenance! Once she slips that ring onto your finger it's goodbye... well, _everything_. You will have arrived in _Daisy _Town, population _you_."

To Arthur's surprise, Matt chuckled. Pieces of dark hair fell around his temples and he shook them out of the way as he groaned tiredly.

"You're right. You're fucking right, man."

"And don't you forget it. Now go have fun and be free while you can. You go be the free, little butterfly that I know you are inside!"

"Eh... fine, I guess. I'll be over where the girls are dancing if you need me or whatever."

Arthur sniffed dramatically and began stalking off towards the plush looking couches that rested over by a neon-lit bar.

"Don't worry. I won't! Now _go_. And remember not to make eye contact with any of the dancers unless you want their booty glitter to get all over your crotch."

Matt chortled again and hesitantly started off towards the center of the room where a girl was sliding up and down a silver pole. She was quite graceful in her movements – he could see the faintest of muscle flex every time she glided around the thing. But then he noticed her clothing... or rather – her lack _of_ clothing. Feeling his ears go red with embarrassment, he noted the rest of her routine in silent appreciation while navigating past the table and over onto an armless loveseat a good distance away from all of the commotion.

Only Arthur. Only Arthur would have picked a strip club for them to go to in regards to his bachelor party. I mean, if Matt was being quite honest with himself, this _was_ a properly nice joint. It was clean, polished, and had _exquisite_ dancers – nothing like the ones you would see on a program of Law and Order. Overall, the club was fairly spectacular for someone who had never been. Even the bar was amazing. It was heavily decorated with fancy lights and neon signs that looked more like tasteful graffiti than anything else.

And did he mention the dancers?

Was he _supposed_ to look at them? Arthur said not to make direct eye contact because they take that as some sort of signal. The kind of signal that would get them him in trouble.

The kind of signal that he didn't even want to think about because even _that_ would get him in trouble.

As he sank down into the bouncy sofa, he groaned internally at the thought of his wedding. Arthur had been right. He had been _so_ right. Daisy was crazy. She was paranoid and controlling and just plain _neurotic_ now that he thought about it.

But... she was also beautiful and charming and funny when she wanted to be. He fell in love with her for a reason, after all. It was just...

So complicated. Daisy was _so_ fucking complicated. They clashed _all of the time_.

Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate. Matt jumped slightly at the sensation and tried to keep himself from blushing as he fished the device out of his front pocket. He had no doubt that it would be Daisy checking up on him, because that's what Daisy did.

Even on his bachelor party.

Matt reluctantly checked his messages and to his surprise, there was more than one there.

_Daisy: whatcha doin, love?  
_

_Daisy: OMG im sooooo bored. Wish you were here with me... if you know what I mean ;)_

_Daisy: babyyy. Answer me back!_

_Daisy: well... i guess youre too busy for me then..._

_Daisy: fine. Ttyl._

"Jesus _Christ_," Matt murmured to himself as began deleting the texts. The girl could not go two minutes alone without her neediness factor spiking to "homicidal". He looked once more at his phone before decidedly turning it off and stuffing it back into his pants. This was the night that he was supposed to enjoy before he handed himself over to her on a silver platter with a big note stuffed inside his mouth that read "_Forever_". Wasn't that _enough_? Didn't _that_ satisfy her?

Who was he kidding? _Nothing_ satisfied Daisy.

"Well, too bloody bad," he cursed under his breath. Inhaling deeply, he laced his hands behind his head and eyed the club with a renewed interest that only Daisy could have triggered. Arthur seemed to be enjoying himself over at the bar – he was chatting it up with a small crowd and _they_ all seemed to be having a good time. Arthur was rather sloppy in his movements however, and it didn't take long for Matt to deduce that he had probably ordered _way_ too many shots, and that the others were just helping him finish up the leftovers. Laughing quietly to himself, he shook his head in fake disapproval before scanning the enormous foyer once more. A new girl was now dancing up against the pole, and Matt's gaze was instantaneously drawn to her.

She was... well, she was absolutely _stunning_. The girl was all legs and red hair. Flames of crimson cascaded down her shoulders like the kinds of waterfalls that you only _dream_ about. Flawless, snowy white skin covered her body, and she simply gleamed on the table's stage lights as they followed her fluid movements, one by one. This was the kind of dancer that you thought about whenever you heard "Las Vegas". _This _was the kind of dancer you wanted touching you all over your body while she whispered sweet nothings into your ear.

This was the kind of dancer that got you into fucking _trouble_.

Swallowing convulsively, Matt continued on watching the beautiful girl in black lingerie. He could see now as she turned that her breasts were covered by a lacy, dark bra that wound up over her shoulders, like a halter-top. His eyes then traveled down... they glazed over her ribs and down her bare, taut stomach – when she started swaying her hips in time to the music, Matt had to bite down on his lip to keep himself from moaning out loud. Matching underwear clad her waist – it was a simple piece that sported one ruffle and two symmetrical bows that rested on either hip bone. They, unlike the entire set, were colored a royal blue. Running more nervous hands through his own hair, Matt finally dropped his eyes completely to see that she was also wearing black pumps that had ribbons winding their way up to her ankles. Taking in a shaky breath, he forced his gaze back to her face which had tilted towards him. She was leaning against the pole in a sensual manner so that her back was arched away from the metal. Even more flaming hair went tumbling down her shoulder blades as she writhed to the slow, steady beat, and Matt's mouth suddenly watered at the sight.

Good Lord.

She was _perfect..._ and he wanted her.

Fetching the wad of cash Arthur had previously given him, Matt folded his arms complacently and waited for the dancer to finish. She was quite elegant – perhaps even more elegant than any other girl here, and she knew it, too. She smiled mischievously at a few customers before hooking one knee around the pole and using it to stretch herself sideways. This gave everybody a clear view of her torso, and Matt swore that he saw several men licking their lips while they watched her move.

Disgusting.

When the song finally ended, so did she. She gracefully slid back down onto the stage floor and started to collect all of the crumpled up bills that people had dropped during her performance.

And there were _a lot_ of them.

But even so... Matt waited patiently on his little loveseat. He could even feel himself starting to get nervous, actually. She was so beautiful and... well, obviously an expert! How _did_ you go about this sort of thing?

Come to think of it...

How the _fuck_ do you flag down a stripper?

He hadn't even been aware of his blatant staring until she finally caught his gaze. Like a deer in headlights, Matt instantly froze in his seat. His heart picked up dramatically in speed and he could almost _taste_ the tangy electricity of what was fresh adrenaline being pumped throughout his nervous system. The beautiful woman in black lingerie only grinned widely in response before hopping down to the floor so that she could slowly make her way over to where he was sitting.

So... _that_ was how you did it.

Well, okay then.

Matt watched with anxious eyes as she stalked towards him, her delicate waist swinging naturally from side to side. It was as if she had modeled before... or perhaps, she _had_. He didn't know her. He didn't know her story. Although... if he looked hard enough, there _was_ something vaguely familiar about the way she smiled...

Hold on.

Long, gangly legs...

Snowy-white skin...

Scarlet red hair...

And a walk that could make the queerest man in the room turn his head.

Wait... wait a goddamn minute.

"_No fucking way_," Matt breathed as the dancer quickly approached him.

She stopped too – in her tracks, that is. Standing before him with an open mouth and even paler skin than before was...

"_Karen_!?" Matt nearly shrieked. He felt the adrenaline in his veins turn ice cold as her horrified eyes drilled into his.

"_Matt_?"

"Holy _shit_, Karen," he exclaimed once more. "It's you! It's actually _you_!"

"Shh!" she hissed at him. "You can't use my real name like that in here," she murmured.

"Sorry... but... how? How are you? _Why_ are you? … I'm so confused," Matt said lamely. Groaning loudly, he covered his face with his hands for a moment before letting them drop helplessly into his lap. She stared down at him with a rather amused expression, and he smiled warmly at her, feeling himself go gooey in the process.

"It's good to see you too, stupid face," she giggled. Tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear, she cocked her head to the side, now visibly disgruntled. "What are you even _doing_ here? I hardly would have picked _you _as the type who liked to hang around these types of places."

Matt said nothing, but merely continued to smile and point in the direction of the bar.

"What are you...? … _Oh_. Yep. Okay... well, that answers that question. Oh _god_ – does Arthur realize that that woman is not an actual... _woman_?"

Matt snickered at the sight of his best friend and shook his head slowly. "Nope. I wouldn't think so. Oh well... I mean, he _does_ make a very beautiful woman, whoever that is. I can imagine how difficult that would be."

Karen giggled once more. "Agreed." Turning back to face Matt, she shrugged slightly and smiled as if she were embarrassed. "So... what are we going to do about... this?"

"This?"

"Us. You flagged me down, remember? Actually, come to think of it... you were staring at me the entire time that I was up there."

Matt sighed thoughtfully and allowed his head to fall back against the sofa. "Yeah... about that. I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you. I just..."

"You... what?"

"I just thought that you were really good is all. Like _really_ good. Although, come to think of it, I shouldn't even be surprised, should I?"

Karen laughed – a charmingly bell like sound and nodded. "No, you shouldn't be. We dated for what? Like... three years?"

Matt felt something inside him stir at the mention of their previous relationship. Was it guilt?

Regret?

"Yeah," he finally managed. "Three and a half. Almost four."

"Even better," she answered. "So, how did Arthur manage to get you here in the first place?"

Oh no. Matt's ring finger suddenly felt like it was made of lead, and he could feel a blush start to creep along the edges of his cheeks.

"Um... well, he had this sudden stroke of genius and decided that my bachelor party, which is just the two of us mind you, would be best spent at a Las Vegas strip club."

Just as he feared, Matt watched Karen as her gaze slowly wandered down to his left hand. Sure enough, she made the connection and formed a little "O" shape with her lips.

"I see. So, who's the lucky lady, then?"

Matt spoke carefully, watching Karen's expression as he did so. "Daisy. Daisy Lowe."

"You're marrying _Daisy_?" Her voice rose so that she was nearly shouting.

"Uh-huh."

Then, she snorted. "Well, good luck with that. And say goodbye to your social life, too."

Matt huffed out a breath and threw his hands up in the air. "_Why_ does everybody keep _saying_ that?"

"Because it's true, stupid face! She's completely and utterly _vapid_. I never in a _million_ years would have guessed that you and _her_ ended up..." Trailing off quietly, Karen blinked once and shook her head sideways. "No. You know what? I'm sorry. That was rude of me."

"Kar- … Kaz, it's okay. Sometimes... sometimes I wonder if I'm making a mistake, as well – if I'm going to be completely truthful with you."

"Well... when's the wedding?"

Matt groaned softly and rubbed at his eyes. "Next week."

"You still have time to change your mind, you know."

His eyes snapped up to hers and for just one moment, he saw everything. He saw her by his side at the alter. She wouldn't be dressed in all black and ribbons like she was now, but in white, and her hair would glow furiously in the summer's sunlight and everything would be alright between them, because they were perfect for each other – they were meant to be and he saw all of that... he saw their future, their children, their children's children...

And then suddenly he was seeing her crying on his front porch, begging for him to leave London with her so that they could start a new life in Los Angeles. But he had been too afraid, and so she had left with tear-stained cheeks and a cut on her lips where she had bitten down too hard. She had left before he had told her how much he loved her, how much he wanted to be with her, how he had been saving up for a diamond ring so that maybe one day he could just show Karen how much she had meant to him...

And then it was all gone.

"I am not _nearly _drunk enough for this conversation," he mumbled seriously.

Smiling kindly, Karen rested her slender hands upon Matt's shoulders and pushed him backwards into the sofa. Tensing up, he chuckled nervously while she started to giggle at him.

"Kaz... what are you doing?"

"Relax, Matt. It's not like we haven't done this before. And to be quite honest, if I don't get on top of somebody right now, my boss is going to have a _fit_."

Resting one knee beside his thigh, Karen arched an eyebrow at him and waited for his permission.

"I... uh... yeah. I mean... sure. I have some money here but I don't know how much you charge..."

"Eh," she replied. "Don't worry about that for now. Just _relax_."

Matt couldn't help but take a deep breath as Karen straddled him - taking her sweet, damn time all the while she did. She was right of course, they had been intimate too many times to count before this fateful night, but still... the prospect of _Stripper Karen _with real, silk underwear and body glitter was a little too...

"I have no idea what I'm doing here," Matt unwillingly whispered. He was extremely hyper-aware of her porcelain hips now slowly gliding across his lap in rhythm to whatever song had just started playing.

"Oh, right," she snickered as if nothing strange was happening. "So, every club has its etiquette – or rather, a set of rules, if you will. Fortunately for you, this one is higher up on the class scale, so you're allowed to touch me as long as I allow it. Beyond that though, you're not supposed to know my real name or anything else about me."

"What? Are they afraid of a conflict of interest or something?" Matt cackled.

"As a matter of fact, they are." Karen shot him a grin and then gently took his hands in hers. Watching the doubt on his face re-appear, she placed them on her waist and held them there before returning her own extremities back onto his shoulders.

"Seriously, Matt," she muttered, "Ease up. _Relax_. You're as stiff as a board, and _not_ in the good way."

Matt looked up at her sheepishly. "I'm sorry! I can't help it. I just can't help thinking... I mean, is this awkward for you?"

His question nearly caused Karen to stop all movement, which Matt would have silently protested. Glaring down at him, she scoffed.

"_Awkward_? Matt, you were once my best friend in the whole wide world. We grew up together. I know you inside and out... _literally_! Stop thinking about the wedding and just have a good time." She bit her lip shyly before adding, "And... I missed you. _A lot_. This is probably the only time I'll get to see you before you head back to London, right? So, just... do me a favor and pay attention to _us_ for the rest of the night, okay?"

Matt nodded solemnly and commanded his body to loosen up. Leaning backwards, he stroked the skin on her stomach and sighed unevenly. "That's the problem, Kaz. I _do_ pay attention to us. I pay attention to us _all the time_."

So quick that no one could notice, Karen stroked his jaw affectionately and resumed her dancing once more. Matt was then able to tune into the music – it was a deep, somber melody with exotic instruments occasionally sounding off in the background. Karen continued to snake all around on top of him, using his shoulders as leverage while she rolled her hips up and down his lap in a slow, torturous manner. Matt sat quietly in awe and gently pressed his fingertips into the grooves of her lace underwear. This was familiar to him. Well... not the whole stripper-club-Las-Vegas-thing – but _Karen_. _She _was familiar. Her laugh was familiar. Her smell was familiar. All of her _movements_ were familiar. Maybe that was why he had been so drawn to her in the first place without even knowing who she really was.

Maybe it had always _been_ _Karen._

Maybe that's where he had gone wrong.

Maybe he _should_ have left with her when she asked all those years ago... because this – _this_... her and him, and her body pinned up against his? It felt _right_. It felt _so_ right, just like it had in the past - except they had been alone, and she wasn't a stripper who danced on strange men for money. She was moon-face Kazza, and she commanded his attention whenever she damn well pleased.

Sort of like right now, actually.

Grinning hugely, Matt let his eyes close as the delicious friction in between their legs started to warm him. He let his head fall onto the very top of the sofa once more and kept a strong grip on Karen's hips as she continued to grind on him. Matt hummed quietly to himself and let his hands slip past her panties and around her thighs so that he was palming her bottom. The skin was smooth there, and so he stroked her lightly, teasing her. He heard her let out a chuckle in response and his eyes then fluttered open to peer up at her.

"Quiet, Gillan. I'm relaxing here."

"Yeah, thank God. But... would you want to relax... _alone_?"

"_Alone_?" he echoed. "Where?"

Karen snorted playfully and raked out her wavy hair. "I can take you to a VIP room – it's sort of like a room for _favors_ if you know what I mean, but it's a hell of a lot more private than out here."

Matt picked his head up slowly as Karen waggled her eyebrows at him. "There would be no one else there?"

"Nope."

"Just us?"

"Like the good ole' days," she purred. Matt suddenly gasped as she slipped a hand in between them so that she was cupping him through his jeans. Heat abruptly rushed to his face and he swallowed hard, because this was Karen and she was beautiful and perfect and _touching him_...

Matt thoughtlessly leaned into her and eyed her daringly. Did she really think that he was going to chicken out?

_Or_ say _no_?

"Lead the way," he challenged.

Karen was obviously prepared this _this_ answer, because she disentangled herself faster than he was able to straighten out his button-down shirt. Allowing her to take him by the hand, Matt squeezed her palm as she led him towards the back of the room and into a long, dimly lit hallway. He was hoping that nobody had noticed the growing tightness pressing out against his zipper, but let's face it – this was a Vegas strip club and these were _very_ attractive women.

Nobody had noticed a damn thing.

"Are you taking us to Narnia or something?" Matt finally breathed as she tugged him along towards the end of the corridor.

They stopped at a door, and without a word, it was suddenly open and Karen playfully shoved Matt into the room.

"Ow! Yeah... thanks for that," he mumbled as he tried not to trip over his own two feet.

Regaining composure, Matt whistled as he took in the fancy room around him. It was small, but not to small. Dark wallpaper plastered the four walls and were dotted with a collage of neon signs, safety signs, and more trendy graffiti. By the far end of the room was a long, armless couch with two decorative pillows stacked against each other. For some reason, Matt found this comical – as if any man actually _needed_ them.

"Cute," Matt drawled as he turned back to look at Karen, who had been hovering behind him the entire time. "I could get used to it in here."

Well, that part had been mostly true.

It _was_ quieter.

Karen said nothing but squealed lightly – a sheer moment of joy and threw her pale arms around Matt's neck. Giggling furiously, she sighed when he caught her. Feeling the cool skin of her back sent tingled down Matt's spine, but he ignored them and buried his face into her neck. She smelled like _Karen_.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do that earlier," she explained. Trailing her fingers down the nape of his neck, she pressed herself closer to him as if she were trying to squish all of the air from him. "You know how it is... _rules_!"

"Yeah," he replied, though the sound was muffled. "Who knew that strip clubs have _etiquette_?"

"Like... most of the world."

"Whatever. I'm just so happy to see you."

Karen bit her lip harshly – a nasty habit that she had never really gotten rid of.

"I'm happy to see you too, Matt. I missed you... well, a lot more than you probably realize."

This caused him to abruptly pull him away, leaving her only with a stony glare to look at.

"You have no idea what it's been like without you," he said flatly. Karen's eyes narrowed, but the truth was there and present in his firm tone.

He wasn't lying.

"Matt..." she whispered. Smiling sadly, Karen dropped her arms to take his hand again. She led him to the expensive looking couch without a word, and sat beside him, her snowy skin nearly glowing in the room's dim light. She watched as he settled himself plainly, because the last thing she wanted him to do was get all emotional on her.

"Can I ask you something, Kaz?" Matt prompted softly.

Karen nodded once, raking a shaking hand through her bangs.

"Why did you become a – I mean, why did you decide to work here?" He then leaned towards her, feeling himself go very serious. "Did somebody force you into doing it?"

"No! Nobody forced me to do this. It... just sort of happened. And turns out, it's really good money. Like _really_ good."

"Enough for you to become a writer?"

Karen grinned widely and chuckled. "Yeah. Yep... eventually, that is. And don't even tell me that you don't appreciate the outfit," she added flirtatiously.

Matt hummed to himself, eying her up and down in appreciation. "That... is true. What even _are_ these?" he wondered aloud as he reached over and touched one of the blue bows on her panties.

"Bows, Matt. They are _bows_. You've seen them before."

"Yeah, but... why are they on your underwear is what I meant," he chortled.

"They're supposed to be decorative, I think."

Matt released the shiny material with a wicked smile. "Fair enough. I suppose they _are_ attention-drawing..."

"Well, there you go - "

"But nothing compared to the person who's actually _wearing_ them."

"Oh... you sly dog."

The both of them giggled in harmony, and Karen absentmindedly raised a hand to push away the collar of Matt's button-down shirt. Her giggles only intensified when she recognized a dangly, silver skeleton necklace resting beneath his collar bones – the same necklace that she had given him one summer. Resisting the urge to double over, she snorted once and started up a new round of chuckles.

"Still wearing that, I see."

"Still love you," he blurted out in between breaths.

Their laughter immediately cut off and was suspended high above them in the air for safe-keeping. Matt could feel all of the blood rush out of his face, leaving him cold and slightly sweaty.

What had he done?

"No," he immediately pleaded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"Yes, you did," Karen breathed, her hazel eyes wide open with shock.

"No! I... well, I mean... I just... ugh!" Matt sighed loudly and placed his face in his hands.

Despite the puzzlement she felt, the sight of him all curled up and covered away from her was entirely more bothersome, and so Karen tried to pry away his hands with her delicate fingers, but he merely grunted and shook her off.

"Matt!" she demanded. "Stop it. Look at me."

Reluctantly, Matt did as he was told and let his palms fall away. There was moisture in and around his eyes, like he had just started to cry.

And that hurt her.

"Karen, I'm so s - " he began, but was immediately silenced by Karen, who had crushed her lips against his to get him to shut up, to let him know that it was alright, to let him know that she loved him too...

Matt wasted no time at all. His hands furiously twisted themselves in her long hair just as he felt her start to tug at him. She was tugging on his neck, his jaw, his shoulders...

She had missed this.

"Karen," he mumbled in between their lips. He had meant to tell her to wait, to see if this was what she had really meant to do. But then he was drowning. He was drowning in her scent and skin and _oh_... her mouth tasted so good. Matt started to touch her face and trace her cheekbones wherever he could. His thumbs lightly stroked the space underneath her long lashes, and in return, Karen began undoing the top button on his shirt. He froze up instantly, and pushed her wrist away.

"What?" she asked breathlessly. If Matt hadn't been so ardent on them stopping, he wouldn't have been able to keep composure right then and there. If there is anything more beautiful than Karen, it was a flushed-faced, swollen-lipped, slightly out of breath Karen. She glared at him with the full force of her emerald eyes as she waited for his answer.

He swallowed carefully and inhaled once more through his nose. "Karen, you don't have to do this. I didn't mean to imply anything by my..."

"What do you _want_?" she rebutted rather forcefully. "Matt, just tell me what you _want_."

Meeting her green gaze, he was suddenly at a loss for an answer. What _did_ he want? He wanted to be happy. He wanted _Karen_ to be happy. He also didn't want to go through a marriage that was sure to destroy his soul. He didn't want Karen to dance on top of men she didn't know for a job. He wanted her to dance on top of _him_, and _only _him. He wanted to kiss her again, wanted to feel the strands of her hair slide through his fingers. He wanted to touch her and be with her, because that's the way it _should_ have been in the first place.

Just him and Karen.

Chinny and Moon-face.

"Well?" she prodded.

In one fluid move, Matt grabbed a hold of Karen's wrists and fastened them around his neck before yanking her legs over his own so that she straddled him. He could almost hear her snicker in delight at his decision, but was too busy drawing her face down to his so that their laps could meet once more. His shirt was then quickly unbuttoned and goosebumps arose on his chest where her nails raked against him.

Yes... this felt right. Daisy or no Daisy, this felt utterly _right_. Matt moaned softly into her mouth as Karen began grinding on top of him – it didn't take long at all for him to feel the uncomfortable stretch of his pants begin to grow. Anchoring one hand on the small of her back, Matt guided her movements and used the other to caress her cheek. She was everywhere all at once – she was in his mouth, brushing against his tongue in a teasing manner, she was digging into his shoulders as her writhing became sloppy and uneven, she was... suddenly reaching into his pant's pocket?

Their kiss broke off with an audible sound and Matt nearly whined from frustration.

"What are you _doing_?"

Wordlessly, she opened the leather folder and pulled out something small, square, and wrapped in foil.

"Wha - " Matt began.

"You _still_ keep extra condoms next to your driver's license. Why am I not surprised?" Karen waved the thing around with a smile, as if she were brandishing some sort of trophy.

Matt couldn't help but chuckle. "I forgot that that was still even in there."

"It's been awhile, eh?"

With a sigh, Matt reclined his head on the sofa. "Don't rub it in."

"I wasn't planning to," she purred seductively.

She leaned forward and kissed him sweetly on the lips before helping him shrug out of his shirt entirely. Matt then felt her fingers begin to pry at his belt, which sent frissons of pleasure all over and down his legs. Reaching up to undo the clasps of her bra, Matt ignored the shudder that rippled through him as her fingertips lightly scraped against his lower abdomen.

"Have you been working out?" she asked in wonder as Matt moved his mouth to her shoulder.

"Mhm," was all he could manage. When he was finally done with all of the lingerie's holds and buckles, Matt greedily tore the black lace away from her body, leaving her breasts naked and exposed. He immediately went to nip at her collar bone, earning him a yelp of surprise – to which he smiled at.

"If that leaves a mark, you are so dead..."

"Mmmm... what will my punishment be?" He looked up at her with wild eyes and smirked at her dumbfounded expression.

"You don't even want to know."

She was probably right, too.

He went to catch her lips again, but she was suddenly standing up and pulling at his trousers, forcing them down his legs until they were completely over his ankles. Glancing down at his straining boxer briefs, Karen chuckled in delight at the sight of Matt breathlessly sagging into the sofa. He only returned the gesture, and leaned towards her until his mouth gently collided with the flawless skin of her stomach. He moved his hands towards her panties while using his tongue to trace patterns near her belly button, and was rewarded with a weighted sigh. While sliding the glittery underwear away from her waist, Matt took his time to lavish her there as well. He could feel each and every crevice of her hip bones in between his teeth, and finally, she was stepping out of the damned garment and clawing at his own. An unwilling squeak slipped out between his lips as the cool skin of her hands brushed against his groin, and then she just giggled outright.

"Seriously, Matt... you look _properly_ good. The new muscles _really_ suit you."

Matt winked in response before taking her wrists in his palms. "Just shut up and kiss me." Yanking her once, Matt caught Karen as she fell onto him and brushed her wild, ginger hair away from her face. She wiggled herself against him causing the breath in his throat to hitch, but he swallowed hard and peppered her neck in feathery kisses, making sure to hold her gently as if she were some precious relic. Her hands skimmed all over his shoulders and chest, stopping to toy around with his silver necklace. Matt smiled at the gesture, and gripped her thighs with increasing fervor as she continued to rock in time with his hardened flesh.

"I'm so glad you have one of these," Karen drawled as she began peeling apart the condom wrapper.

"_Same_."

Hoisting herself up a bit, Karen kissed Matt hard on the mouth as she rolled the latex onto him. Her tongue tasted of strawberries and custard – her favorite snack and guilty pleasure. Tossing the wrapper aside, Karen whimpered as Matt gently bit her earlobe. He moaned quietly and pressed his nose all along the crook of her jaw as she slowly eased herself onto him measure by measure, until finally he thrusted up once and felt everything become suddenly smothered in heat and moisture. They remained motionless for a moment, and he wound his arms around her waist lovingly as she pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

"So... you still love me, eh?" she murmured.

Matt decorated the tip of her nose with a peck. "Why? Is that so hard to believe?"

"I don't know," Karen finally admitted. "It's been a really long time."

"Does my love scare you?"

Karen's perfectly manicured nails started to play with the hair on the nape of his neck. "Not as much as mine does."

With parted lips, Matt's eyes widened quickly at her declaration. She blushed, and the color was so beautiful that he nearly fell apart right then and there. Instead, he swooped in and renewed their gentle kiss, feeling their bare chests press against each other as he did.

"I love you," he whispered against her chin. "I love you... and I'm sorry."

Their kiss deepened and his tongue was now in her mouth again. Karen sighed blissfully and began to roll her hips over him as if she was giving another lap dance. She cupped his face while she moved, and Karen could sense Matt coming steadily undone. Curled fingertips dug into her back and eyelids fluttered closed while their pace slowly became more vigorous. Karen had always preferred to be on top – probably because she was an expert at it. Matt muttered a string of obscenities under his breath as she slowly pulled up only to sink back down onto him in a veteran manner. His breathing soon grew harsh and he crushed himself to her so that they were connected in every humanly way possible. He looked up at Karen's flushed face and brought one of his hands to caress her cheek. She was so beautiful, and he couldn't think of anyone else he would rather be with right now... or _ever_ for that matter. Karen was it. She was the one.

She had always _been_ the one.

"Kiss me," he pleaded softly. Karen looked down at him through long lashes and smiled, acquiescing to his request. Crimson hair spilled all around his shoulders as she bent to his level, and Matt smiled as the strands tickled him. She made a small noise of contentment as he pushed up into her again, and Matt ran his tongue along the edge of her outer lip. Karen ground herself against his new rhythm, causing him to squirm in his seat. They were both relentless – never backing down, never easing up, and Karen could feel a warm glow start to spread all throughout her stomach. Sighing in pleasure, Karen pushed Matt back against the couch and leaned backwards in a slight arch just like she had earlier on the pole. Matt ran a hand over her breasts and groaned outright as the new angle brought about a plethora of new and pleasurable sensations.

With eyes squeezed shut, Matt tilted his head back and was surprised to feel Karen's mouth on his neck not long after. He could feel himself swelling inside her and with every move, he was pretty damn sure that _she_ was getting_ tighter_.

"Karen," he choked out. He could almost feel his eyes dilate as he took in her half-lidded expression. "_Please_ tell me that you're as close as I am."

She laughed, and he joined in. Karen started kissing him with a new energy and made her way all around his jaw until she was at his ear. Matt always had had very sensitive ears, and so she blew on them, earning her a shudder. He cursed at her and smiled because at this point, he knew that she was _teasing_ him.

With gritted teeth, Matt anchored his arms around her hips and held them tight while he pressed upwards. Their flesh met and unmet in a different and tantalizing way, eliciting a few high-pitched noises from Karen. Grunting from exertion, Matt struggled to catch his breath as the muscles in his arms rippled from the strain of their position. He was dangerously close to the edge and all too ready to let go, but he couldn't yet because Karen hadn't -

"Matt..." Karen whimpered unexpectedly.

_Oh_.

Matt took one look at her face and knew that she was finally ready – she was going to come any second now judging by the furious way she was chewing on her lips. He immediately slowed them down so that they were in a sensual dance now - instead of a fierce tempo. Gliding his hands up her body, he gently rocked his hips at the same time that she did. His thrusts were slow and deliberate and controlled, and Matt continued to watch Karen's face as she rode him softly.

Pulling her face down to his with one hand, he used the other to rub her. Her mouth was warm and wet and sloppy because she was too busy bucking into his hand. He pressed a fingertip to her clit and felt her mouth halter all movement. A desperate moan emanated from the back of her throat and he immediately pressed down again, which then pushed her over the edge – Karen gasped for air that wasn't there and buried her face into his neck where he felt her hot, labored breaths and wild spasms. Holding her tightly, Matt began thrusting throughout the duration of her bliss – or at least, he _tried_ to. She was tightening around him, squeezing him until there was no air, no oxygen, no _anything_ except pure Karen. He swore that the room's lights flickered for a moment as he came, or maybe it was just sheer madness – but at any rate, Matt was spiraling and he moaned deeply as he held on to the beautiful goddess that was now pecking at his neck, only increasing his nirvana further. Panting slightly, he collapsed back against the sofa and held Karen to him as his body throbbed with aftershocks.

"The noises you make while we shag are so cute," she stated simply.

Matt grinned and shrugged lamely. "I very nearly took you on this couch at one point. Do you know how frustrating it is not being able to _steer_?"

"Nope."

They chuckled, and he watched as Karen propped up her elbows behind his head so that they were face to face. "I probably should have asked beforehand... do you have a boyfriend or... anything in your life?

"You're just asking _now_?"

"Well, I _had_ coherent thoughts... but then you started taking off all your clothes and they just suddenly disappeared."

"Fair enough, I suppose." Karen sighed and pushed back her bangs. "But, no... there's no one."

"_Really_? … Why not?"

"Because," she countered shyly. "They weren't _you_."

If heartbreak were an audible phenomenon, Matt thought that he would have been able to hear his own tear itself to shreds. He looked at her sadly, but she merely smiled.

"So... what are you going to do about Daisy?"

Karen cast her glance downwards, but there was no hiding the new blush that colored her already flushed cheeks. Either she was too afraid of asking the question, or she was even more afraid of the answer.

It was a good thing that Matt had already made up his mind.

Bringing one hand to her chin, he lifted her head up so that she met his eyes.

"I was wrong all those years ago, Karen. _So_, so wrong. I was petrified of leaving London – of leaving my home. But today... _tonight_ – I realized something."

"What?" she breathed into his face.

Smiling weakly, Matt closed the distance between their lips and kissed her softly. When he pulled away, he could see a new found hope starting to bloom in her eyes.

"Karen, you _are_ my home. You always _have_ been. It just took me an unforgivable time to realize that."

A moment passed by where Karen remained motionless, and then she squealed and threw her arms around Matt's neck. She kissed him again and again and again until his laughter made it impossible for their mouths to connect.

"I'm leaving soon for London," he started, "And when I get there, I'll break it off with Daisy."

"Oh, Matt... no – you don't need... I didn't mean to suggest that you should - "

"Shh, Karen. It was never right with Daisy. I want to be with someone who makes me laugh. I want to be sure of the person I love, not constantly in denial and doubting myself. I want to be with my best friend. I want to be with Stupid-Face-Karen. Is that so wrong?"

Karen grinned widely and kissed Matt again. "No. I guess that there are worse things you could do."

Sighing contentedly, Matt let his head fall back and glanced up at the ceiling. "Oh and one more thing..."

"Hm?"

"No more strip clubs. I _am_ coming back for you... and I don't want to share my Kazza with any other man... if that's quite alright with you, that is."

"Hey - no objection from me. I'm fairly positive that I won't miss anything about this place."

"Just you and me," Matt murmured to himself. He smiled at the idea.

"You and me," she echoed happily.

Nestling herself against Matt's collar bone, Karen began tracing the freckles on his neck. He started humming tunelessly and stroked her back with warm hands. After several moments of silence however, Matt started to giggle uncontrollably. Karen picked her head up and frowned in curiosity.

"What are you laughing at?"

Giggling so hard that he snorted, Matt looked at Karen with watery eyes.

"How well do you think Arthur hit it off with that tranny we saw?"


End file.
